dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Min Hyuk (1990)
Perfil *'Nombre: '이민혁 / Lee Min Hyuk *'Profesión': Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Actor, Compositor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 175 cm *'''Peso: 61 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario *'Signo Chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Dramas *After the Show Ends (tvN, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) *Sweet Family (MBC, 2015) *A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) *Love And War 2 (KBS2, 2014) *Fantasy Tower (tvN, 2013, Episodio 8, parte 1) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) Cameo *Reckless Family 2 (MBC Every1, 2012-2013) *I Live in Cheongdamdong (JTBC, 2011-2012) Películas * Swordsman (2018) Temas para Dramas * After The Play Ends (junto a Chang Sub & Elkie) tema para After the Show Ends (2016) * No (junto a Minah) tema para Sweet Family (2015) Programas de TV *'2016: '''Boys24 (Ep 8) ''Cameo *'2015: '''The Mickey Mouse Club' (06.08.2015) *'''2015: KBS Emergency Escape *'2015:' Merry House.(construcción de casas) *'2015:' SBS Eco Village min * 2015: '''Running Man ep 233 * '''2014: Let's Go! Dream Team II : Idol Iron Man Special (KBS World TV) *'2013: '''God of Cookery (Y-Star) *'2013:' The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2) (tvN) *'2012: Naughty Boy (jBTC) *'2012: '''Living in Chungdamdong (jBTC) *'2012: 'Idol QTV Miracle on 7th Street (MBC) *'2012: 'Let's Go Dream Team! (KBS2) Programas de Radio *'2013: Im BaekCheon's Radio (01/07/13) *'2013:' Sim Sim Tapa (29/04/13, especial DJ junto a Il Hoon) *'2013:' Starry Night Radio (23/09/2013) - junto a Il Hoon Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) Colaboraciones * Chang Sub & Elkie - After The Play Ends (feat. Min Hyuk) (2016) * Song Yu Vin - It's You to the Bone (feat. Min Hyuk) (2016) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB. **'Posición:' Vocalista, 2do Rapero, Bailarín principal y Visual * Fanclub: Squirrels. *'Educación: '''Universidad Dankook - Carrera de Música. *'Especialidad: 'Escribir canciones, componer música, rapear *'Pasatiempos/Composición: 'Disfrutar de una película, rapear. *'Personalidad: 'Muy cuidadoso. *'Lema: '"Recordar, siempre modesto/humilde". *Su número favorito es el 8. *Sus colores favoritos son el blanco y negro *Sus películas favoritas son The Dark Knight e Inception. *Era un ulzzang. *Ha estado rapeando desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Lo primero en que se fija en una chica es su sonrisa porque le gustan las chicas con una bonita sonrisa. *Se dio un beso con MinAh de Girl's Day para el drama Sweet Family. *Cuenta con la mayor cantidad de productos para el cuidado de la piel en el grupo. * Es muy cercano a N, el líder de VIXX . En el último episodio de "Cool Men" dijo sobre él: "Es mi alma gemela, sabe todo sobre mi". *Minhyuk se unió al elenco ''Reckless Family Season 2 junto a Min de Miss A. *Jia de Miss A dijo en We Got Married que Min y Min Hyuk, habian tenido una cita en la vida real provocando que los dos se pusieran nerviosos. *Fue MC junto a su compañero de grupo Sung Jae, en "SBS MTV's The Show 2" *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Chang Jae de Mr.Mr y Joo Hyun de SPICA *En la revista Malaysia EPop, le preguntaron: "¿Qué tipo de papeles te gustaría interpretar? ¿Por qué?", a lo que respondió: "¡Estoy interesado en la actuación también! Me gustaría interpretar a un hombre que ame a alguien en secreto. Tengo este tipo de experiencia, por lo que me ayudaría a comprender al personaje." * Después de Eunkwang es uno de los mayores. *Se quiere casar a los 35-45 años de edad y tener 2 hijos. *3 cosas por las que esta agradecido en esta tierra que existan: #1 Familia, #2 Mujer, #3 Entretenimiento (dispositivos de juego) y las 3 cosas por las que no está agradecido en esta tierra que existan: #1 Insectos , #2 Mosquitos, #3 Frialdad. *El 11 de febrero de 2013, en la emisión del programa "Idol Star Athletics Championship", Minhyuk ganó 2 medallas de oro, venciendo al favorito Minho de SHINee en la carrera de obstáculos y en la carrera de 70 metros planos. También mostró su dominio en la carrera final de 70 metros, al vencer a Hoya de Infinite. Obtuvo además la medalla de bronce al quedar en tercer lugar en salto alto, convirtiéndose así en el nuevo rey de los deportes. * Es uno de los mejores del grupo en deporte. *En el 2do. episodio de "The Romantic & Idol" confesó que salió con una chica 5 años mayor que él. *Fue la decisión final de Jiwon de SPICA en "The Romantic & Idol". Sin embargo, su decisión final fue Yewon de Jewelry. Fue la única pareja que se formó al final del programa, ya que ella también lo eligió. *Es cercano a Moonbyul de Mamamoo. *En Weekly Idol dobló sus articulaciones de la cintura al estilo de Old Boy. *Minhyuk dijo en un programa que quería ser pareja en WGM con Suzy de Miss A, por lo que el MC dijo que normalmente escogen a los de su misma empresa a lo que él respondió "Si no es con Suzy, no quiero". *Su apodo es 'Hamster', porque sus mejillas salen cuando está comiendo y normalmente tiene ese hábito. *En Weekly Idol ganó por tener la mayor cantidad de malvaviscos dentro de su boca. *Es muy bueno haciendo aegyo. *Es bueno haciendo acrobacias. *Tiene un perro llamado Hamo. *Fue elegido MVP en los Idol Star Athletics Championships 2014. *Minhyuk saltó con éxito por encima de los 185cm en los Idol Star Athletics Championships 2014, registrando un récord historico y logrando la medalla de oro, dejando a todos sorprendidos. *Gano 3 medallas de Oro y 1 de Plata en los Idol Athletics Championships 2014. *Minhyuk actuó el 8 de marzo en Music Core como parte de Boy's day junto a Ren de NU'EST, HongBin de VIXX, SeungJin de A-JAX haciendo un cover de Girl's Day. (vídeo) *Le dijo a Namjoo que ella era la mejor de A Pink . (video) * Minhyuk de BTOB logra un nuevo récord saltando el taburete en “Dream Team Season 2″. Minhyuk llamó la atención por saltar el taburete fácilmente a pesar de su gran altura. Siendo el único participante que logró saltar 2m 75cm, él logró un nuevo récord y se convirtió en el ganador de la competencia. * Tiene un pequeño parecido con el actor y cantante taiwanes llamado Jiro Wang. * En la cancion llamada The Winter`s Tale que represento junto con sus compañeros de grupo en el Music Core (2014/12/20), uso el disfraz de Igor de la película animada llamada Winnie The Pooh ver video. * MinHyuk comento que en mitad de la etapa colegial el se sintio el mas feo de todo el colegio. los nombro "DARK DAYS" en español es "Dias oscuros" * MinHyuk dijo que el mejor video que ha realizado es el de "Irresistible Lips" porque él era el protagonista junto con la actriz Seowoo. En el MV tuvieron una escena de beso. Él dijo respecto al beso: "Antes de la escena estaba un poco nervioso pero en cuando la escena empezó, estaba tan metido en mi personaje que me olvidé de mis nervios." * Es amigo cercano de Zico y Kyung de Block B. Los tres se ponian apodos (El apodo de Kyung era Holke, el apodo de Zico era Graffiti y el de Minhyuk era Heota). También hacian músicas juntos y pertenecían en una comunidad de Internet, su pequeño grupo se llamaba Upyeongga. * Minhyuk en instagram dio un mensaje a sus melodys coreanas, debido a el tiempo que han tracurrido en japon, el cual dice: "Melodys Japonesas gracias! No lloren por que nosotros regresaremos pronto. Melodies Coreanas esperen un poco"~ * La integrante de A Pink con quien es mas cercano es Namjoo. * Cuando sonrie tiene cierto parecido a la actriz Kim Sae Ron. * Comparte el nombre con Lee Min Hyuk de Monsta X y B-Bomb de Block B * Comenzó la acrobacia cuando era el último año de la secundaria, pero sólo lo hizo durante 3 meses. * Él es más popular entre los aficionados más jóvenes porque parece más joven de lo que realmente es. * En la sección de Idol is the Best de Weekly Idol fue invitado como MC especial y en el primer reto demostrado por él mismo, eligió a Dahyun de TWICE como la persona que podría hacerlo ya que Dahyun es muy flexible. * Es cercano a Nayeon de TWICE, se hicieron cercanos luego de grabar un programa juntos. * Ha sido invitado recientemente como MC especial en Weekly Idol, donde él pone los retos que deben hacer los participantes. Él ha manifestado que se ha estado divirtiendo mucho en estas grabaciones. * Ha tenido problemas por haberle enviado un mensaje a su ex-novia, ya que el novio actual de la chica se enojo mucho y él a tenido que pedir disculpas por su actitud. Enlaces *Twitter. *Instagram *Weibo Galería Lee Min Hyuk 01.png Lee Min Hyuk 02.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 03.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 05.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 08.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 09.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 10.jpg 10626479 703544756393030 7172661711182282423 n.jpg Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:KRapero